


Ice Cream

by KrystalSteele



Series: Sweet Desires [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion and Demyx have some "fun" with ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Demyx watched a dark light fill the eyes of his blunette boyfriend as he licked his way up the blonde's chest.

Zexion, his boyfriend, had drizzled vanilla ice cream all over Demyx's chest and was currently cleaning up his mess.

Zexion had licked his way up to Demyx's left nipple and was slowly circling the little nub of flesh. He took Demyx's nipple into his warm cavern and sucked gently, cleaning off any excess ice cream.

"Oh yes, Zex. Your mouth is so warm." Demyx moaned as he felt Zexion take his other nipple and bite down gently.

Zexion traveled down Demyx's chest, licking every inch of skin along the way. When he got to Demyx's belt line, he unbuttoned and slid off the blonde's pants. Demyx could feel lines of tingling fire follow the blunette's fingers as they trailed down his thighs.

Zexion put a hand on either of the blonde's thighs and spread them apart. Demyx's aqua-colored eyes locked with Zexion's blue ones as the blunette licked Demyx's cock from base to tip.

Demyx groaned and arched his body slightly into the touch. Zexion took as much of Demyx as he could into his mouth and sucked softly.

Zexion put his hands on Demyx's hips and held them to the bed, because said blonde started to thrust himself into Zexion's mouth, groaning every so often.

Zexion sucked significantly harder on Demyx's cock and the blonde just couldn't take it anymore. Demyx arched his back and thrust into his lover's mouth, shooting his release down the other's throat.

Demyx grabbed a handful of Zexion's blue hair and brought him up to give him a kiss on the lips. Zexion had already swallowed the white liquid, but Demyx could taste a little bit of it on his lips, along with the vanilla ice cream.

"Hm, your lips taste like vanilla, Zexi." Demyx whispered. "So does your body, Dem," Zexion replied, reaching to the side of the bed to the bowl filled with vanilla ice cream.

Zexion dipped two fingers into the bowl and grinned down at the blonde. "Turn over," Zexion growled between his teeth.

Demyx turned over on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide. Zexion slid one finger inside Demyx's entrance, then the second.

Demyx's body jerked in surprise and he arched his body backwards to Zexion. Zexion kissed his way up Demyx's back while he thrust his fingers into the blonde's body, searching.

Zexion kissed Demyx's neck, then his lips when he finally found what he was looking for. Demyx let out a high-pitched moan and fell forward on the bed, clutching the sheets.

Zexion withdrew his fingers from Demyx's ass and spread more ice cream along his full length. Zexion took hold of Demyx's thighs and positioned himself at the blonde's pink, slightly stretched out entrance.

The blunette looked to his boyfriend for confirmation before thrusting himself all the way inside Demyx.

Demyx let out a high-pitched moan/scream that was partly muffled due to Zexion's lips on his own. Zexion looked slightly pained as he moved inside Demyx, he didn't like to hear mewls of pain coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

He kept rigid for a second before adjusting the angle from which he thrust into Demyx. After that, the only sounds that fell from Demyx's mouth were moans of the blunette's name.

Demyx bowed his body backward and moaned louder and louder. "Oh gawd, Zexi yes! Harder. Fuck me HARDER Zex!" At that, Zexion obeyed his blonde lover's command and plunged even harder into Demyx.

In the process, he also fucked him deeper, eventually brushing Demyx's prostate. Demyx screamed when he felt it and clutched the sheets of their bed.

Zexion leaned forward and kissed up Demyx's back and neck, never breaking his rhythm. Zexion's lips brushed Demyx's for a second before they both screamed each other's names and came; Zexion inside Demyx, Demyx all over their bed.

Zexion and Demyx collapsed forward and tried to breathe. Zexion pulled out of the blonde beneath him and laid back, moving his blue bangs out of his face and hugged Demyx.

Demyx sighed and said, "See Zex? I told you...ice cream would be a good idea."

"It was, but who's gonna clean it up? Certainly not me," Zexion said with a smile.

"Oh well..." Demyx said sleepily, his eyes drifting shut. Zexion kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you Demyx."

Without opening his eyes Demyx replied, "...love you too Zexi."

When Zexion didn't say anything more, Demyx fell asleep, content to be in his blunette lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
